


Hold Each Other

by Sutured_Sentiment



Series: Spideytorch Week 2017 [3]
Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spideytorch Week 2017, johnny is a sore loser, mario cart and cuddles, spideytorch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutured_Sentiment/pseuds/Sutured_Sentiment
Summary: The perfect day consists of Mario Cart and cuddles.Spideytorch 2017- Day 3: Domesticity





	Hold Each Other

“Did you just blue shell me?!” Johnny cackled madly as he violently jerked his controller.

“Eat my dust,” he crowed. Peter groaned as his character quickly fell behind on screen.

“You suck.” He held onto his controller with one hand, reaching back with the other to grab a handful of chips. He stuffed a few in his mouth and threw the others at his boyfriend. Johnny flinched.

“Hey, no fair! Interference!” Peter rolled his eyes, smiling fondly as he sped up behind Johnny’s character, effectively running him off the virtual track. The other boy’s outraged screeching filled the bedroom.

“You’ve betrayed my tiny trust. I will never love again!” He slumped forward and flopped down on the floor, burying his face in the carpet.

“You’re such a drama queen,” Peter laughed as he won the race. The stats popped up on the screen and he carefully set his controller down on the floor.

“Looks like I won. Again,” he teased. Johnny glared at him from the corner of his eye, still refusing to move from his spot. Peter shook his head.

“Sore loser.” He stood up and stretched his aching limbs until they popped. It felt like they had been playing for hours. He glanced at the clock. Maybe they had. It was easy to lose track of time when he was hanging out with Johnny. He smiled down at him.

Suddenly, there was a tugging hand around his ankle and he was sent tripping and sprawled across a warm body. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his middle, keeping him pinned in place against the other boy’s chest. He glared at the now grinning face that was only inches from his own.

:What the hell was that for? I could’ve broken my neck just now.” Johnny rolled his eyes. 

“And  _ I’m  _ the drama queen?” He rolled over so that they were both resting on their sides, Peter comfortable tucked into his chest. He rested his chin in his messy brown hair. 

“You’re my prize,” he explained, as if it were obvious. 

“But you lost.” Johnny chuckled.

“Consolation prize then,” he responded. He absentmindedly ran his fingers through the other’s hair. Peter sighed contentedly, burrowing even deeper into his chest. He let his hands slide down to Johnny’s waist where he rubbed soothing circles over the fabric that rested there. 

“Whatever you say.” For the rest of the day they were together, never far from the other. They found comfort in their shared embraces and stolen kisses. They were content to spend the rest of eternity just like this. In this one moment. This one _perfect_ moment.

They were happy.


End file.
